conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Conflict: Desert Storm
Conflict: Desert Storm, also referred to as simply Desert Storm, is a third-person tactical shooter video game that takes place during the first Gulf War. It was initially released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox on 13 September 2002 in Europe and 30 September 2002 in North America. It was later released on GameCube in Europe and North America on 17 April 2003 and 22 April 2003 respectively. A mobile version of the game was released in Europe on 20 August 2005. It was developed by Pivotal Games and Synergenix (EU, mobile) and published by SCi Games (EU), Gotham Games (NA) and Kayak Interactive (EU, mobile). Conflict: Desert Storm is the first instalment of the Conflict Series and is followed by a number of sequels which include: Conflict: Desert Storm II, Conflict: Global Storm, and Conflict: Denied Ops. A prequel, Conflict: Vietnam, was also released. Background After Iraqi President Saddam Hussein invaded the Gulf nation of Kuwait in early August 1990, widespread outrage occurred across the world. In response to this invasion, US-led coalition forces consisting of 35 nations (including the United Kingdom) issued Iraq with a formal deadline to withdraw its troops from Kuwait; midnight of 15 January, 1991. Iraq did not comply, resulting in conflict. The war was codenamed Operation Desert Shield during the build up of troops in Saudi Arabia, and Operation Desert Storm during combat operations (hence the game's title). Coalition special forces teams were deployed during the conflict (most notably from the United States and United Kingdom), targeting key communication facilities, Main Supply Routes (MSRs) and mobile SCUD launchers. Set during the first Gulf War, the story follows the covert operations of one of these coalition special forces patrols, call sign Alpha-Two. The elite team consists of either British 22nd Special Air Service (SAS) or 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force) operators deployed during the 1991 efforts to repel Iraqi forces from Kuwait. Plot Overview On 2nd August 1990, a special operation involving destroying a bridge along a Main Supply Route (MSR) critical to Iraqi logistics is assigned to an SAS/Delta team. This team includes sniper specialist Cpl. Paul Foley. As the operation commences, the special forces team covertly infiltrate the Iraqi checkpoint along the Kuwait-Iraq border. However, at around 2300 hours, the men are compromised by a patrolling Iraqi soldier and they fail to finish setting the explosives. Subsequently, the two operators engage in a firefight with the Iraqis. This results in the capture of Foley while the unidentified operator (perhaps a demolitions expert due to the fact he is tasked with setting the explosives) is presumably either Killed In Action (KIA) or taken to a separate interrogation centre. The following day, 3rd August 1990, SAS/Delta Force operator Sgt. John Bradley successfully infiltrates the area via helicopter insertion. Intelligence suggests Foley is being held in a small building north-east of the MSR. Bradley approaches the building by using a dry river bed that runs underneath the bridge. He then frees Foley before reclaiming the C4 that was confiscated by the Iraqis and destroying the bridge. The operators proceed to the landing zone (LZ) for helicopter extraction. The fate of the incognito operator remains unknown. Following this, Foley is integrated into Bradley's team, along with heavy weapons specialist Cpl. Mick Connors and demolitions expert Cpl. David Jones. Bradley and Foley then help evacuate Emir Jaber III from Kuwait City after Iraqi forces ambush his armed security services convoy. They also link up with Connors on the way to the LZ, who is under heavy fire from Iraqi forces behind enemy lines. The team is successful in extracting the Emir via a Royal Air Force (RAF) chinook helicopter. The squad then recieves orders to destroy an Iraqi air base and radar to clear the way for allied air superiority. During the raid, they discover intel of Iraqi SCUD launchers, which they deploy in a day-long operation to neutralise. They are shot down returning to base and one of the helicopter pilots is badly injured. Jones, as the team’s designated combat medic, quickly administers first-aid and the team manage to hold off Iraqi forces until rescue arrives. Several days later, the team is caught behind enemy lines in a town controlled by Iraqi forces. They manage to single-handedly destroy most of the garrison with United States Air Force (USAF) support before coalition forces relieve them. The patrol are then deployed behind Iraqi lines to destroy their retreat, with the assistance of coalition armour. Alpha-Two then receives orders to execute an operation involving infiltrating an Iraqi base and rescuing coalition prisoners of war (POWs). The team is successful and evacuates the captured allied soldiers in trucks after encountering heavy enemy resistance. Intel then arrives concerning the Iraqis working on an old Soviet-era weapon of mass destruction (WMD). Accompanied by nuclear science expert Dr. Franklin, the team infiltrates the base and disables the WMD. Once Kuwait has been liberated and the Iraqis pull completely out of the country, Kurdish allies inform Coalition high command of where General Aziz, the Supreme Commander of the Iraqi Army, is located. Alpha-Two is tasked with his assassination, first infiltrating an old fort where he is situated and destroying any anti-air installations, then calling in an air strike on his bunker. He attempts to escape, but this fails and he is quickly neutralised by the elite team of special forces operators of Alpha-Two. Missions #"Rescue" #"Safe Passage" #"Special Delivery" #"Desert Watch" #"SCUD Boulevard" #"SCUD Alley"*''' #"Crash & Burn" #"Patriotic Defense" #"No Retreat" #"Cavalry Charge" #"Human Shield" #"On the Brink" #"Edge of Destruction"*''' #"Counterattack" #"Lights Out"*''' '*'Team does not get resupplied. Characters Alpha-Two (US/UK special forces operators): *'''Sgt. John Bradley – Alpha-Two Team leader/Radioman/Rifleman These are the replacements if the original operator is killed in action: *Alexander Brown *Ryan Moore *William Kirby *Christopher Letham *James Vincent *Andrew Truman *Edward Hutchings (misspelled as: Hutching) *Daniel Severn *Gordon Macky *John McClean *Daniel Amjad *'Cpl. Paul "Eagle-Eye" Foley' – Marksman These are the replacements if the original operator is killed in action: *James Truss *Jonathan Sween *Eric Grinke *Erol Griffin (misspelled as: Griffen) *David Dunning *Robert Avery *Lee Rollins *Guy Cannell *David Cook *Gerry Kentley (misspelled as: Kentli) *Michael Davis (only available through DEBUG) *'Cpl. Mick Connors' – Heavy Weapons Specialist These are the replacements if the original operator is killed in action: *Shawn Rollins *Steven Luckett *Stewart Hewitt *Anthony Napier *Peter Robson *Robert Johnson *Vincent Jeffries *Philip Hardy *Richard Abbott (misspelled as: Abbot) *Andrew Boyd *Aleski Amjad (only available through DEBUG) *'Cpl. David Jones' – Demolition expert/Combat engineer/Medic These are the replacements if the original operator is killed in action: *Paul Ayre *Timothy Green *Marc Hicks *William Calvin *Kevin Collins *Nicholas Booth *Paul Ayre *Marc Crocker *Michael Franklin (only available through DEBUG) *Matthew Curtis (only available through DEBUG) *Kevin Green (only available through DEBUG) Other Characters: *'MSG.* Johnson' – Senior drill instructor *'MSG. Franks' – Senior drill instructor *'MSG. Booth' – Senior drill instructor *'Dr. Franklin' – Nuclear scientist *'Emir Jaber III' – Emir of Kuwait (1977-2006) *'General Aziz' – Supreme commander of the iraqi army *'Unidentified special forces operator' – SAS/Delta force (possibly a demolitions expert) *'3 Unidentified prisoners of wars '– SAS/Delta force prisoners in the mission Human Shield *'Unidentified UH-60 pilot '– In the mission Crash & Burn *'Unidentified UH-60 co-pilot '– In the mission Crash & Burn *MSG. – Abbreviated term for the rank of Master sergeant (US armed forces only). Weapons & Equipment US/UK Special Forces: Handguns: * SIG-Sauer P228 * Beretta 92FS Centurion * Desert Eagle Assault Rifles: * Colt M16A2 Submachine Guns: * Heckler & Koch MP5SD Light Machine Guns: * M60E3 Light Machine Gun * FN M249-E1 SAW Heavy Machine Guns: * Browning M2HB Sniper Rifles: * Heckler & Koch PSG-1 * Accuracy International L96A1 * Barrett M82A1 Shotguns: * Remington 870 * Franchi SPAS-12 Rocket Launchers: * M72A2 LAW * LAW 80 * FIM-92A Stinger Explosives: * C4 Plastic Explosives * M18 Smoke Grenade * M67 Fragmentation Grenade * Anti-Tank Mine * M203 Grenade Launcher * BGM-71 TOW Special Equipment: * Passive Night Vision Goggles * Binoculars * Laser Designator * C4 Detonator * Medi-Kit * Combat Knife Iraqi Forces: Handguns: * Makarov PM Assault Rifles: * Izhmash AK-47 * Izhmash AKS-74 * Izhmash AKS-74U (Incorrectly classed as submachine gun in-game) Light Machine Guns: * Izhmash RPK * PKM Heavy Machine Guns: * DShK Anti-Aircraft: * ZU-23 Sniper Rifles: * Izhmash SVD Dragunov Rocket Launchers: * RPG-7 * SA-7 Grail Explosives: * M67 Fragmentation Grenade Trivia *''Conflict: Desert Storm'' is the first game in the series. *''Conflict: Desert Storm'' is the only game in the series that has a sequel. Some missions in the sequel, Conflict: Desert Storm II, occur in between Conflict: Desert Storm. *The player may assume control of one of two elite special forces units; the British 22nd Special Air Service (SAS) or the 1st SFOD-D (US Delta Force). *If a patrol member is KIA, he will be replaced with a new operator. However, this will be a 'rookie' soldier and will possess skills far inferior to that of the original member. *The SAS squad operates in the desert DPM camouflage pattern, while their US counterparts favour the Desert Battle Dress Uniform (DBDU), better known as the 'Chocolate Chip' pattern. Category:Games